Summer Breeze
by hypedUP025
Summary: Kendall and Logan are very much in love.  Kendall vows never to leave Logan, but disappears the next day.  Five years later, he's back.  Will Logan accept him with open arms? Kogan, JamesJo Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Summer Breeze**

**Summary: Logan and Kendall are together, and very much in love. When Kendall mysteriously disappears, Logan is very much hurt. Five years later, Kendall walks back into Logan's life. Will Logan accept him back, or will he forever forget his first love? Angst, Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR in any way, shape or form. They belong to theirselves, and I am in no way claiming any rights to them.**

* * *

The wind blew gently as the sun set slowly over the horizon. The waves lapped on the beach, taking along sand with them. In the background, jazz music, along with clinking of silverware and plates could be heard. On the beach, there were two boys, one blond, and one brunet walking, hand in hand.

"They'll be looking for us, you know?" Kendall Knight whispered in his boyfriend's ear. They both sat down on the beach, letting the wind breeze through their hair. Logan Mitchell, his best friend and lover smiles as he leans against his boyfriend's chest. Music wafted towards them, and faint clinking of glasses, and silverware against plates could be heard. "We've been gone for almost two hours now. James'll be pissed that his bestman isn't there."

"Hey come on. We were there for the wedding, and the fucking cake cutting, and you gave your speech. James and Jo should cut us some slack. And besides, they won't complain, won't they?" Logan replied, nuzzling into the crook of Kendall's neck. "Carlos is there to entertain them, anyways."

"But I'm the best man. Shouldn't I be there? It's their wedding, and well, I ditched them to walk on the beach with you." Kendall asked, looking at the brunette seated in-between his legs. Logan looked up at his bluish-green eyes and pouted.

"So, you'd rather be with them than with me?" He asked.

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "No, of course not. I'm just saying, that I'm the best man, and well, I played an important part in their wedding. But I'll never trade you for anything. Never, Logie." With that, he pressed his lips against Logan's, feeling the brunette respond in kind.

Logan pulled away, slowly. "I love you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled. "I love you too, Logie."

They sat in silence on the beach, letting the wind blow gently against their faces. Kendall looked at the sun, slowly setting over the "They're so happy, aren't they?" Logan then asked.

"Who? James and Jo?" At Logan's nod, Kendall chuckled. "Why? You want to be like them someday?"

Logan smiled. "Who doesn't? Someday, I want to find the perfect partner, and be happily married, and probably have kids."

When Kendall frowned, Logan laughed. "Don't worry, Kendy. I've already found the perfect partner."

"You twat. You scared me there for a second." Kendall said, punching Logan on the shoulder, lightly. "But I love you anyways."

Logan leaned back against Kendall's chest, before speaking up. "Kendall, if you had the perfect chance to ditch me, would you?"

Kendall frowned at his boyfriend's choice of question, before wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist. Logan snuggled into the hug, hearing Kendall whisper in his ear.

"I would never, ever ditch you, Logan. Even if I were threatened by Satan himself." Kendall replied. "Or Gustavo."

Logan looked up into Kendall's emerald-green eyes, and caught his lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Kendall responded, deepening the kiss, interlacing his fingers with Logan's. Logan smiled into the kiss, running his tongue along Kendall's upper lip. Kendall moaned into the kiss, eliciting a delighted purr from Logan.

Logan pulled away, and cupped Kendall's cheek with his hand. "I love you, Kendall Knight. I love you more than anything in the world, and I am so happy just to be with you. Damn them all. All I need is you."

Kendall pulled Logan closer to him. "And you're all I need. Remember this, Logan Mitchell. I'll never leave you, and you're all I need. I love you, Logan. I love you so much."

Logan smiled. He turned his head to where the wedding reception was in full swing, before turning back to Kendall. "Should we head back?"

Kendall looked at the wedding reception, before saying: "Nah. They'll be fine without me."

"Should we head back to the hotel?" Logan asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kendall grinned at his boyfriend, hoisting him up beside him.

"Why the hell not?" Kendall asked, capturing Logan's lips in another sweet, yet bruising kiss.

The next morning, Logan woke up groggy. His ass was painful, but it was well worth it. Last night was the best night he ever had. He smiled, contented, that he was the luckist man alive, to have such a great boyfriend like Kendall, who cared for him every second of the day. He sighed as he reached up to his side, trying to feel the muscular body of his lover.

Only to be met by the cold sheets of the bed.

Logan shot up in bed, starting to panic. He donned on a pair of shorts, a plain white shirt and searched everywhere for any possible sign of Kendall. He tried calling Kendall just the same, but there was no reply.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He called out, trying to calm himself.

"Logan? It's Jo." Logan relaxed, and opened the door. But when he did, Jo was looking pissed.

"Where were you and Kendall last night?" She asked. "James and I were worried!"

"I'm sorry, Jo. We just went for a walk on the beach. Which reminds me, have you seen Kendall? I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer." Logan said, trying to look as if everything was fine and dandy.

Jo stopped short. "He's not here?"

Logan shook his head, No. His heart started hammering in his chest, as he started hyperventilating. Jo instantly was by his side, trying to calm him down. That's when she saw it. It was white, plain, and simply spelled "Uh oh."

The piece of paper wasn't too interesting, but what was written in it was.

Logan's heart shattered when he read it. It was covered in dry teardrops in Kendall's shaken handwriting, it said:

_**Goodbye.**_

* * *

******A/N: Hey guys! I've had this little ficlet sitting around in my laptop for quite awhile now, and well...I just couldn't resist. I'm a slasher too, ya know?**

**So, yeah, Kogan! Hahahaha **

**It'll also be featuring James/Jo! :D**

**So, have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Summer Breeze**

**Summary: Logan and Kendall are together, and very much in love. When Kendall mysteriously disappears, Logan is very much hurt. Five years later, Kendall walks back into Logan's life. Will Logan accept him back, or will he forever forget his first love? Angst, Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR in any way, shape or form. They belong to theirselves, and I am in no way claiming any rights to them.**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Logan looked out the window of his studio apartment in New York. It's been five years since Kendall left, and Big Time Rush was no more. Money went along with it, thus forcing him to buy a cheaper apartment than the one he had before in Hollywood. It wasn't much, but it's been home. In five years, Logan underwent a huge change. He grew out his hair, making him look like a surfer dude. He got thinner for the first two years, even if Jo and James forced him to eat.

Also, five years didn't mean that Logan wasn't to move on. Eversince Kendall left, Logan felt a piece of his heart go with him, but that was until he met Andrew. Andrew Henderson was a British foreigner whom Logan met at the local supermarket three years ago. Andrew was having trouble with dollars, so he called the nearest guy to help him out. Turns out, Logan was the nearest, and what turned into friendship blossomed into a romance. Andrew was the one who saved Logan from himself, and now, he was all about forgetting Kendall. He was with Andrew now, and Kendall was just another memory. But sometimes, Logan can't help but think what life would be like had Kendall never left. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was going to be a special day today, and not even Kendall's memory would ruin it.

It was their three year anniversary and Andrew had promised to take Logan somewhere romantic for dinner. Logan's been dropping hints, wanting to find out where Andrew was taking him, but Andrew wasn't biting. He would just smile and say: "You'll see." causing the brunet to pout for hours on end.

Logan's phone rang suddenly. It's ringtone was "The City is Ours" and has never been changed for the past five years. Logan felt that even if Big Time Rush was done, the least he could do is to keep the memory alive. Even if it reminded him of Kendall. James and Carlos felt the same way, having "Any Kind of Guy" and "Big Time Rush" respectively as their ringtones, even if James's wife, Jo was expecting and Carlos and Stephanie were engaged. Logan looked at the Caller ID and a smile crept onto his face.

"Hey, baby." Andrew's voice came wafting from the other line. "I just called to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine." Logan said. "I'm just getting dressed, that's all."

"That's great!" Andrew said, his accent emphasizing. "Listen, I'll be late in picking you up. Traffic's heavy down fifth avenue. It's snail's pace here!"

Logan chuckled. "I understand. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright. See you later, babe." Andrew said. "Bye!"

"Bye." Logan said, and hung up.

Within minutes, his phone rang again. This time, it was Jo. "Logan?"

"Yeah, hey. What's up, Jo?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi!" She said. "Oh, and it's hectic here! James just felt the baby kick, and he's prancing around like a fairy."

Logan laughed at the mental image she provoked. He could hear James on the other line saying: "I am not prancing!"

"So, anyways, do you have any plans today or tomorrow?" She asked.

Logan replied: "Well, Andrew and I have a date, but I'm free tomorrow, why?"

Jo answered: "Oh, no reason. I'm just wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow? James and I are thinking of putting a little spread, if that's alright with you."

"I'll be there, Jo." Logan replied. "Don't worry. And I want to see James. Lord knows it's been a month."

"Alright. Well, see you tomorrow, Logie!" Jo said. "Bye, and have fun with your date."

Logan shut his phone, and got to dressing himself. Andrew will arrive any moment now, and well, he better be prepared. Dressing himself in a black shirt and denim jeans, he grabbed his jacket and sat on the couch, waiting for Andrew to ring the doorbell. It was only fifteen minutes later when he heard a distinctive buzz.

"Hey, Logan!" Andrew said over the intercom.

"Hey, Andrew. I'll be right down!" Logan replied.

"I'll be right here waiting." Andrew said, and Logan could see the smile on his face. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and a small, stuffed, teddy bear with a blond wig sewn onto it and had green eyes with a ribbon around its neck and locked the apartment door behind him. Taking the elevator down, Logan leaned against the wall of the elevator, sighing to himself. It wasn't the time to remember Kendall, it was the time to forget him. He was with Andrew now, and Andrew has never left him since they met.

The elevator doors opened, and Logan saw Andrew smirking behind them. Andrew was a tall, blond, Brit, with sparkling blue eyes and well-defined body. Logan inhaled a breath, hard. Andrew was wearing a skin-tight white v-neck shirt and black jeans. In his hand, he held a flower. A daisy. Logan's favorite.

"Hey, baby." He greeted Logan, handing him the flower. "Happy anniversary."

Logan smiled. "Thanks, Andrew. I didn't know what to get you, so I think I'll settle for this." He said, handing Andrew the teddy bear. "I couldn't find any with blue eyes, so I went for green."

Andrew chuckled. "It's cute." He said. "And, don't worry about the eyes. I like green eyes, but I'm a sucker for brown."

Logan grinned, knowing that Andrew meant him. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a new place right on Broadway. I was thinking we can eat lunch first, and then, we can go watch a movie, and then, we can spend the afternoon at Central Park. That sound good?" Andrew asked, holding Logan's hand. Logan wasn't listening, but instead, he couldn't help but think how his and Andrew's hands didn't fit at all.

"Hey, baby, are you listening?" Andrew asked, looking at Logan with concerned eyes. "You seemed occupied there for a moment."

Logan shook his head. "I-I'm fine. So, what are your plans again?"

Andrew just laughed, leading Logan into his car. Logan didn't know why it was so funny.

* * *

The place Andrew brought Logan was a new Italian restaurant right in Times Square. Logan didn't catch the name, but it looked expensive.

"Do you have any reservations, sir?" The maitre 'd asked them.

"Yeah, two, under Henderson." Andrew said, letting go of Logan's hand to make a number two sign, before latching onto it again. It surprised Logan that it annoyed him.

"Andrew, this place looks expensive." Logan said, staring around.

Andrew just smiled at Logan. "Our special day deserves to have a special place. I don't mind spending a bit extra on my boyfriend."

Andrew reserved seats right in the center of the establishment. Logan felt he was at the center of attention. At the spotlight. He just wanted to crawl under the table and never get out.

"I just hope the food tastes as good as it looks." Logan said, looking at the menu. "You know what, you order, for both of us. I trust your judgement, and besides, I can't even read the menu. You're the one who can speak Italian."

"That's true." Andrew replied, smiling. "Alright. I'll be sure to order something you'll love."

Logan sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. He looked at Andrew's blond locks, and for a moment, the silvery blond hair turned dirty blonde, and when he looked up, he was staring into oh-so familiar green eyes, shining with love and adoration, framed by thick, caterpillar-like eyebrows. Logan knew he wasn't fooling himself. Despite the fact Kendall left, and hurt him badly, he was still in love with the tall blond, and he couldn't bring himself to be mad by his true love.

_"Think about Andrew!"_ A voice in his head said, scolding him. "_You're with him. Do you want to hurt him because you're still in love with someone who left you long ago?"_

_**"But I miss Kendall."**_ He reasoned in his head. _**"He hurt me, but I still love him."**_

_"You are insane! A lunatic! Madman!"_ Said the voice. _"You're with Andrew now, and Kendall is just another memory. Besides, Andrew doesn't know about him, so why tell him now?"_

_**"Because I need to be honest with Andrew." **_

_"Honesty becomes nothing if you hurt the only person who stuck with you for three years."_

Logan rubbed his face. Andrew noticed this, but was unaware of the mental war ongoing in Logan's head. "Hey, Logie, are you alright?"

Logan shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm fine. I need to use the restroom. Clear my head."

Andrew looked at Logan skeptically. "Alright. Go ahead."

Logan nodded gratefully and made a mad dash for the restroom, leaving an oblivious Andrew behind. Once he entered the restroom, he turned on one of the faucets and furiously rubbed his face with water. He didn't care that his shirt was getting wet. He stared at the water, swirling down the drain, into an endless pit to where no one knows where it leads. He had to laugh at the irony. He was swirling down the drain, and no one knew where it went.

"Aww, man! I just cleaned that!" A voice shouted behind him. Logan's head shot up, his hair bouncing along with him. He knew that voice. And now, he was afraid to turn around.

But he did. Slowly, he turned.

"Woah...L-Logan?" the dude with the mop asked in disbelief. Familiar green eyes pierced into Logan, filled with hurt and confusion. "No...No...is it you?"

Logan didn't reply.

He just bolted.

* * *

**A/N Okay, three guesses as to who the guy was. But it's sooo obvious, isn't it? :)**

**Tell me if I did okay. Oh, and as to Logan's change in hairstyle, check him out when he was on Friday Night Lights. That was what I referring to.**

**Oh, and yeah, Andrew is OC. He won't be a bastard, just a hindrance. :D**

**Reviews are appreciated! Just be honest. I won't care if it hurts. Just be honest, and that's what I want. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Summer Breeze**

**Summary: Logan and Kendall are together, and very much in love. When Kendall mysteriously disappears, Logan is very much hurt. Five years later, Kendall walks back into Logan's life. Will Logan accept him back, or will he forever forget his first love? Angst, Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR in any way, shape or form. They belong to theirselves, and I am in no way claiming any rights to them.**

* * *

"Logan!" Andrew called out to the hyperventilating brunet who just literally bolted from the bathroom. Andrew put the menu down and chased after Logan outside, not caring that the restaurant might be mighty pissed at them right now. "Logan, slow down!"

Logan didn't hear. He ran straight into traffic, not caring that he might die at any given moment. Andrew had to be more cautious though, and nearly lost sight of his boyfriend. Logan ran straight to Central Park, not stopping for even one minute. He went straight towards an empty bench, and there, he broke down. Tears welled up from his eyes as they flowed down his cheeks in an endless torrent. He clutched at his chest, trying to soothe his beating heart.

"Logan!" Andrew called out, approaching him. "Love, are you alright?"

Logan nodded, needing the reassuring hug from Andrew. "I-I'm fine..."

"Then why'd you run off? You looked like Satan was after you."

_"No...it's worse than Satan..."_ Logan thought. "I just ran into someone. That's all. I'm sorry that I ruined our date."

Andrew shook his head, bringing Logan into an affectionate hug. "You didn't ruin anything, love. You were obviously upset. You're more important than some date. Even if the restaurant might be pissed at us for ditching our reservation."

Logan looked up at Andrew with tear-filled eyes. Andrew continued speaking. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be here for you, always."

Logan choked at Andrew's choice of words. He could feel the tears well up again, and with all his might, he tried to supress the oncoming waterworks. He didn't need Andrew's pity, nor was he ready to tell the brit of his past. The real reason why he bolted. The real reason why he was crying like a baby.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Andrew asked, holding Logan up to face him. Logan could see Andrew was genuine in his offer. His eyes shown concern. "I don't think you're well enough to continue with our day."

Logan shook his head. "No. Don't let me be a hindrance, Drew."

"Logan, apparently you're upset. Let me take you home." Andrew replied. "You're worth more than a million dates."

And finally, Logan conceded.

They arrived back at the apartment, Andrew holding Logan's hand the entire time. When they reached his apartment door, Logan sighed.

"Andrew, I know you mean well, but can...can I be alone for awhile?" Logan asked the blond brit. Andrew looked hesitant for a moment, before replying.

"If that's what you need, I'll be glad to leave." He said. "I'll call you later to check up on you, okay?"

Logan nodded, before entering the apartment. He needed to call Jo, badly. After a few steps, his phone rang. As if on cue, it was Jo calling him.

"Hey, Logan!" came Jo's cheerful voice. "I just wanted to ask you what dessert you want to have for tomorrow's gathering. Do you want cheesecake or apple pie? Or how about chocolate cake..."

"Jo.." Logan began, but Jo kept on speaking.

"Brownies! Yeah, how about that? Or perhaps some pecan pie? Maybe some tiramisu will be satisfying..."

"Jo." Logan's voice became more firm, but Jo wasn't listening.

"Maybe strawberry shortcake! You love strawberries, right? Or maybe chocolate fondue? Wouldn't that be nice? Oooh, I know! Butter cookies!"

"**JO!"** Logan shouted.

Jo finally stopped talking. "Sorry Logan, was that a lot of choices?"

Logan shook his head. "No no...it's just that...I'm not really in the mood to talk about desserts right now."

"Is everything alright?"

Logan gritted his teeth for a moment before replying. "Not really."

Silence reigned for awhile before Jo spoke up again. "Is it about Andrew? How did your date go?"

"It was going fine." Logan replied, in a rather uncharacteristic, high-pitched voice. "Until..." his voice broke.

"...Logan?" Jo asked, her voice raising a few notches higher.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He said, hanging up before Jo was able to stop him.

Logan dropped his suddenly heavy body onto his soft bed, his long hair fanning around the many pillows. He stared at his cellphone before slamming it down on the bedside table. He didn't care if he fizzed it, hell he didn't care if he broke it. All he cared about right now was himself. He could feel the tears starting to well up again. This time, he let them flow. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it, letting the tears flow relentlessly. All the while, many thoughts were plaguing his mind.

Why now? After five painful years, he was already ready to move on. But then he suddenly pops up in his life, AGAIN! Logan always felt that life wasn't fair, and now, it was showing him how much of a jackass it can be.

But he couldn't quite place his emotions either. Half of him was pissed at seeing him, half of him was excited, and half of him was just plain confused. His heart ached, and he needed somebody to hold him tight, and tell him everything will be alright. He needed a reassuring hand. He needed a loving whisper in his ear. He needed..._**him.**_

_"No,"_ He chastised himself. _"I don't need him. He left me, and why should I be the one wanting him back? He should be the one grovelling at my feet, begging for me to take him back."_

But despite the venom in those words, Logan knew he was lying to himself.

He got up from his bed and headed towards the kitchen, where he kept a secret stash of liquor.

_"I need a drink,"_ He said to himself.

* * *

Logan was about to down his third shot of brandy when a buzzing sound rang through his apartment. He put down his shot glass, wondering who could be at the door at this time of day. The only person Logan could think about was Andrew, and that didn't even make sense since Logan specifically told the guy to leave him alone. And when Logan asks Andrew to do something for him, the blond brit always follows, no matter how hesistant he is.

"Yes?" He asked through the intercom.

"Mr. Mitchell?" It was the front desk. "There's a man here to see you. Said it was urgent."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Blonde?"

"Yes sir."

"Blue eyes?"

"Uh, I really can't see sir. He's wearing really dark shades." The man replied.

Logan was skeptical, but he didn't care about his safety for now. "Send him up."

"Of course sir."

Logan waited for a few moments, before a knock came onto his door. He stood up, and swung the door open, hoping it was really Andrew.

But it wasn't.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" **Logan shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

"No, Logan." He said.

"I don't care about what you have to say. Just get the fuck out of here!" Logan spat, causing the man to stagger backwards.

He shook his head. "I am not going unless I get a chance to talk to you."

"Then were you the past five years, huh? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you, **_Kendall?_ HUH? WHERE WERE YOU?"**

Kendall sighed. "Just give me a chance to explain, Logan. Just five minutes, and I will be out of your life."

Logan looked at him, his hand clutching the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter three! Kendall finally makes an appearance.**

**Oh, and would that last sentence qualify as a cliffhanger? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Summer Breeze**

**Summary: Logan and Kendall are together, and very much in love. When Kendall mysteriously disappears, Logan is very much hurt. Five years later, Kendall walks back into Logan's life. Will Logan accept him back, or will he forever forget his first love? Angst, Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR in any way, shape or form. They belong to their selves, and I am in no way claiming any rights to them.**

* * *

Kendall stumbled into Logan's apartment, as in, literally stumbled, before regaining his composure. For a moment, Logan was tempted to hold him up and hug him like he used to. But something held him back. Kendall looked at him with pleading green eyes, and Logan had to slap himself mentally for if not, he was a goner.

"It's great to see you again, Logan." Kendall began.

Logan just glared. "The pleasure isn't returned, Kendall."

Kendall sighed, closed the door, before turning to face Logan. The momentary silence gave Logan enough time to get a good look at Kendall. The blond looked the same, except for a little growth of hair on his chin. His hair grew longer as well, but what struck Logan the most was Kendall's eyes. The last time he saw those eyes, they were filled with joy, happiness, and love. And now, they were emerald swirls, filled with regret, sadness, and pain. The brunet had a momentary urge to gather Kendall in his arms and kiss all the pain away. But Andrew popped into his head, and Logan resisted.

"Look," Kendall began, and Logan had to register that Kendall was talking again. "I know, I made a mistake. But if you would just give me a chance to explain, I will..."

Logan looked at him skeptically. "Kendall, I don't know..."

But then Kendall looked at him with those pleading green eyes. Logan fought hard not to kiss him. He hated those eyes. He hated them with a passion because they were those same eyes that made him do whatever Kendall wanted. Whether it was some fucked-up plan when they were back in the Palm Woods, or just wanting a simple kiss when the brunet was busy.

Kendall searched Logan's eyes. Any sign but anger would be good for him. The brunet's brown eyes were mixed. Swirling with confusion, dashed with a bit of anger, and a sprinkle of...was that love?

Kendall felt a dizzy spell come over him as he winced. Logan's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah...just a dizzy spell, that's all." Kendall replied. Suddenly, white spots began dancing in front of his eyes and the pain in his head double. His vision turned blurry as he felt himself faint to the ground. The last he remembered was Logan calling his name.

* * *

_He stood there, blond hair whipping in the wind. The cool breeze caressed his face as the smell of autumn tantalized his nose._

_Kendall didn't know where he was, but if there ever was a paradise, he was in one. Unending expanse of green grass growing to his knees, blue skies with white puffy clouds and a beautiful sunset over the horizon. A beautiful lake sat idly in the center and Kendall literally skipped towards it._

_That's when he saw him._

_Brown hair, lithe frame and beautiful chocolate brown eyes set in cream-colored skin. Pouty lips smiled as he looked at Kendall, practically emanating glee, love and adoration. Kendall didn't need to think twice. He knew this boy. It was his first, and only love, Logan Mitchell._

_"Kendall..." Logan began. "...I love you."_

_Correction. If there ever was heaven, Kendall was in it. _

_Kendall took the smaller man in his arms and caught those pouty lips in a firm kiss. He pulled away moments later. "I love you too Logie-bear."_

_Logan chuckled. "You are so funny. Now do me a favor, and wake up Kendall..."_

_What?_

_"Kendall, wake up..."_

_The sunset disappeared, and so did the grass and the lake. Kendall was left in darkness. Logan too, started to disappear._

_"Kendall wake up...wake up Kendall...WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS MOTHERFUCKER!"_

Kendall bolted up in bed. Suddenly, he felt strong arms push him back to the bed. He looked up and saw Logan, a light sheen of sweat evident on his face. "L-Logan?"

"Shhhh. Don't try to talk too much. You fainted." Logan replied. "I had to carry you all the way from the floor right to the bed."

Kendall fumbled around him, and Logan was right. He was in a bed. "Oh, man...I'm sorry."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What are you sorry for? You fainted that wasn't your fault. What have you been doing as of late?"

"I just got a mild bout of flu." Kendall replied. "Nothing to worry about."

Logan's eyebrows disappeared into the hairline when he raised them. "The flu? What the hell were you doing around with the flu?"

Kendall coughed. "I needed to work. I'm not making enough. I'm barely living, Logan."

Logan bit his lip for his unintentional outburst. "So...what do you do?"

"You saw." Kendall pointed out, then coughing. "I work as a god forsaken janitor at that god forsaken restaurant. I'm barely eating in a day."

Logan looked really guilty. "Would you like some tea? It would do good for your throat."

Kendall looked at him apprehensively, then, slowly, nodded. "Yeah...that would work."

Logan got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. Now wasn't the time to get angry. It wasn't the time to dissect Kendall's every move. It was the time to be a good friend and help Kendall. Even if the asshole left him.

"I got lemon, chamomile, and herbal. What'd you want?" He asked, as he looked around the cabinets.

"Lemon would be fine!" Came the hoarse reply, followed by a coughing spell.

Logan took a cup from the cupboard and filled it with hot water from the thermos. He took a tea bag and lowered it into the steaming water. He watched as the clear water turned into a dark brown in a matter of seconds. He took the steaming cup out to Kendall, who lay in bed, his eyes closed. Logan stood for a moment, looking at the man he used to love. _Still love._

He mentally slapped himself. "Kendall, here's some tea." He said, nudging the blond awake.

Kendall's green eyes met him, and then looked at the cup in his hand. He gently sat up, and with out words, reached out for the cup. Logan couldn't help but think how adorable the blond was right now. Even if he was sick.

Kendall took a sip of his tea, and cleared his throat. "Thanks, Logie."

Logan froze. Kendall hasn't called him Logie since he left five years ago.

"Do you want anything? Anything at all? You are not fit to be going around with the flu like this." Logan said, his doctor side coming out.

Kendall gave a weak smile. "No thanks, Logan."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I'll just head on to the pharmacy then. Lord knows you need to get better.

He walked towards the door, keys in hand, when he turned around and looked at the man on his bed. "Stay here."

"Don't plan on going anywhere. Besides, I think I got fired for trying to get off early." Came the reply.

Logan gave a weak chuckle. He missed the blond's dry sense of humor. And he missed the blond himself.

* * *

**A/N: there done! i am so sorry but school has been a right pain in the ass right now, so yeah, haven't updated in awhile!**

**READ AND REVIEW! BE HONEST KAY? SAY BAD THINGS, I DON'T CARE! JUST BE HONEST! Criticism is nothing if there isn't anything bad thrown in there. Be as bad and as honest as you can! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Summer Breeze**

**Summary: Logan and Kendall are together, and very much in love. When Kendall mysteriously disappears, Logan is very much hurt. Five years later, Kendall walks back into Logan's life. Will Logan accept him back, or will he forever forget his first love? Angst, Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR in any way, shape or form. They belong to their selves, and I am in no way claiming any rights to them.**

* * *

"Logan?" Kendall called out when he heard the door open. He figured he fell asleep and he could feel the dry drool by the corner of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Came an unexpected British voice. Kendall shot up in bed and saw another guy, with blond hair like him and blue eyes glaring at him. "I'll ask, again, who are you? And where is Logan?"

"Uhh...uhm...This looks bad, doesn't it?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it does. Especially when you're in my boyfriend's bed!" The brit shouted.

Kendall's eyes widened. This was Logan's boyfriend? Something twisted inside of him, and he had the urge to pummel this guy to the ground.

"Hey, Kendall, I'm back, and...Andrew?" Logan came through the door with a small pack of medicines in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to check on you to see if you were okay, but instead, I see a total stranger in your bed. Care to explain?" Andrew was pissed, Logan knew. He put the medicines down and sighed.

"Andrew meet my ex, Kendall. Kendall meet my boyfriend, Andrew." Logan said.

"Your boyfriend?" Kendall asked in shock. "You-you two...what?"

"How come I don't know about him?" Andrew asked.

"I never told you because I thought you'd blow up in my face or something." Logan said. "Or you'll look for him because he was the one who broke my heart."

Andrew turned to Kendall. "That was you? You were the bloke who broke my Logie's heart?"

Kendall stiffened. He was the only one allowed to call Logan that!

"Andrew, stop calling me _Logie."_

And apparently, that was still the case.

"Logan, I don't care right now. What I ought to do right now is to kick this guy in the balls for even breaking someone so wonderful as you!" Andrew said, growling. Kendall started to back away slowly.

"Kendall, stay where you are!" Logan ordered. "Andrew, stop acting like a douche. It was five years ago!"

"So why is he in your bed? Huh? Having some crazy, make up sex I suppose?" Andrew said, snarling.

"You think so little of me? I would never cheat on you, Andrew. You know that!" Logan snapped. "Especially with my ex! I can't believe you can't trust me!"

"How am I supposed to trust you when I see your ex in your bed?" Andrew asked.

"Get out." A third voice interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Andrew asked, turning to Kendall. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Logan's stressed enough as it is. And if you can't trust him, then I don't think you deserve to be his boyfriend." Kendall snarled.

"Logan, come on. You can't agree with him!" Andrew said.

"You should go for awhile." Logan replied.

"You're not serious, are you?" Andrew asked.

"I am. Please leave." Logan said.

Andrew scoffed angrily and headed out the room.

"Geez. That guy has some serious issues." Kendall commented.

"Oh shut up." Logan said. "It's not like you were better."

Kendall fell back onto the bed and sighed. "Right."

"Look, I bought some meds. You better drink this Benadryl. Two times a day, eight hours in between, got it?" Logan said, running a hand through his hair. "And better get back in bed. I don't want you to faint all over again."

Kendall nodded, not wanting to fight Logan.

"So, James and Jo are throwing a little spread tomorrow, and if you're better, you're coming with." Logan said.

"Why?"

"Cause, I don't want to leave you here, and I figured you could meet up with the old gang." Logan replied.

"I could."

"Sleep, Kendall. We'll talk in the morning." Logan said.

"Thanks...Logie." Kendall said.

Kendall smiled, knowing Logan didn't object.

* * *

"Well, your fever's down." Logan said, taking the thermometer from Kendall's mouth. "Drink up."

Kendall gagged as the horrible medicine flowed past his tongue. "Oh stop being such a baby, Kendall."

"That tasted worse than the Benadryl." Kendall replied.

"Well, if you stay in bed, we might actually go to James and Jo's little spread." Logan said.

"Tell me about them." Kendall said.

Logan gladly obliged. "Well, Jo's pregnant with their first child right now. James is actually excited to be a dad. Carlos is engaged to Stephanie King. You remember her, right?"

"The horror movie director who terrified us at the Palm Woods? How could I forget?" Kendall asked with a grin.

Logan chuckled. "Well, anyways, the wedding will happen about five months after Jo gives birth. Oh, and Katie's still in the dating phase."

"Who?" Kendall asked, his protective big brother instinct kicking in.

"Tyler. You remember him? The guy we used to hide from his mom? He's now a big time actor with seven Oscar nominees and two Oscars, while Katie has become the manager for that new boy band: The Dimension Five" Logan replied.

"And you?"

"Still in Med School." He replied. "I'm planning on being a diagnostician."

"Figures. You love puzzles." Kendall said. He sighed. "It's no nice to hear that you guys are doing great."

Logan looked at him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm still pissed at you though."

Kendall grinned. "Just pissed?"

"Yeah." Logan replied. "But you still have some explaining to do."

"I missed you Logie." Kendall said. "I missed you so much."

Logan sighed. "It's not that easy to forgive and forget, Kendall."

"I know. I just hope everything can go back to the way it was before." Kendall replied.

Logan didn't say another word.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Got another chapter up!**

**READ AND REVIEW! BE HONEST KAY? SAY BAD THINGS, I DON'T CARE! JUST BE HONEST! Criticism is nothing if there isn't anything bad thrown in there. Be as bad and as honest as you can!**


End file.
